A control device of this kind is a so-called "load sensing" control in which the fraction of the delivery flow which reaches each actuator is determined by means of a delivery flow controller that is pressurized as a function of the opening area of the associated control valve. Thus the displacement setting of the pump is set in accordance with the actuator loads which are transmitted to the adjusting device of the pump by means of load pressure feed back lines.
The flow controller usually comprises so-called pressure compensators which perform the .DELTA.P.sub.2 delivery flow regulation by ensuring a constant pressure difference of about 8 to 20 bar. With this "loadsensing" principle the displacement adjustment thus occurs with the above-mentioned pressure difference from the load pressures, which can result in oscillation problems.